Christine, Christine!
by rexyoftheopera
Summary: An adaptation of the story based off the book, with a bit of the musical thrown in there. There is also a little bit of Meg/Philippe later on.


It was a cold and dark night. Because it was not quite cold enough to snow, freezing rain softly drizzled down the windows. Christine sat still in her dressing room, staring at the mirror. The nurse had just left the Prima Donna's dressing room after coming in to check on the young girl who had fainted after her performance. Carlotta took an unexpected leave of absence when she began to croak like a toad onstage. Christine had replaced Carlotta for the remainder of the performance, but fainted when it drew to a close. Even though many spectators came to check on the status of the new Prima Donna, none were allowed inside. Meg and Madame Giry had come inside to check on her, but quickly left to give her rest.

Christine awoke shortly before the nurse left, and was told to get some rest. When the nurse left, she moved from the daybed to a nearby chair and stared at the large mirror waiting. She could still hear people trying to get inside to talk to her and Madame Giry fending the spectators off when he appeared. Christine immediately stood, frightened of what would happen if she did not.

He stared at her for quite some time until she bowed her head formally and said, "Monsieur."

"Good evening, Miss Daae." His words had a sharp edge to them as if he were angry with her.

"What is wrong angel?"

"Who did you sing for tonight?"

Christine seemed to be caught a bit off guard at his question, "What are you saying?"

Slowing down a bit angrier, he repeated his previous question, "Who did you sing for tonight, Christine?"

"I sang for you, angel. I always sing for you!"

"Are you sure you were not singing for your precious Vicomte?"

Christine was both puzzled and offended at this accusation. She had no idea that Raoul was even here, much less that she would sing for him. She hadn't seen him since they were children even though she knew his brother was a Patron of the well-renowned opera house and came to many, if not all of the operas performed.

Although Christine was telling the truth, she knew that honesty was not something that her angel took much time to understand. "Angel, forgive me."

Though he did not say it, Christine knew she had forgiven him. He outstretched his hand so that she could take it. "Come." When she took his hand, he lead her to the mirror. She looked back at the dressing room once last time, before following where her angel was leading her.

* * *

During the performance, Raoul had been in his brother's box, accompanying him like he does for many of the operas. His brother Philippe was just a few years older than him, but much more mature in his mannerisms. They both took an interest in the arts, but Philippe also enjoyed spending time trying to woo the chorus girls, especially the lead ballerina named Annie.

They remained calm during the entire scene that had occurred. Raoul was beyond ecstatic when Christine came on stage and never would have expected her to sing as well as she did. He was planning on taking her out to dinner when she had fainted. Before anyone could stop him, Raoul ran down the steps leading down to the foyer from the box and backstage despite the people who were trying to stop him. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this from his brother about how he was such an embarrassment to him and his family.

When he reached the Prima Donna's dressing room, he saw a swarm of people. A middle aged woman who he recognized was the caretaker of box five was standing in front of the door.

"Christine."

"Monsieur, she is awake, but has requested that she sees no one."

Despite his protests, Madame Giry did not let up so Raoul turned and left. He did not actually leave, but instead waited until the people had cleared away from the door to go back to the dressing room. When he made his way down the hallway he heard Christine speaking with someone which seemed odd considering the fact that she requested that no one spoke with her. At first, when he thought of going to talk to her after she requested that she saw no one, he felt bad, but now that she was speaking with someone he was almost infuriated.

When he got closer to the door, it wasn't just anyone she was conversing with, but with a man's voice. Raoul could not make out what he was saying to her, but he heard Christine clearly, "I sang for you, angel. I always sing for you!"

****His heart began to sink. He had no idea where he thought any of this was going, but he had hoped to at least have the chance to talk to her. Instead, she was conversing with some man inside her dressing room alone. He never would have thought of Christine to be a tramp, but he knew how improper it was for a woman to be alone with a man at all, much less at this hour. Heartbroken, he walked back the hallway in which he came.


End file.
